Don't need your Help
by Eragonfan22
Summary: The Master has plans to go after The Doctor but hes feeling very ill and starts to wonder if he should when hes feeling awful as he doesn't want the Doctor to see him sick. But hes too late to make the decision as the Doctor sees him, He doesn't want the Doctors help but may need it REVIEWS :D
1. Chapter 1

The Master walked through the cold streets of London shivering and not feeling at all well. The sound of drums only seemed to make him feel worse. He wanted to curl up in bed and sleep, but he still wanted to track the Doctor down, so ignoring the sick feeling seemed to be only way. He groaned a few times as he looked around hoping to catch sight of the Doctor. He felt like he was going to throw up most of the time, But he tried to be strong and fight the feeling. He started to wonder If now was a good time to go and find the Doctor, as he knew the Doctor would want to help him and care for him. That thought seemed to sicken him more, he didn't want to shame himself by the Doctor seeing that he was sick. He was starting to think he should abandon his plan till he felt better or at the very least find a bathroom to empty his stomach, so he didn't vomit in front of the Doctor. He knew that would be just his damn luck. He though didn't seem to have time to make such decision when he saw the TARDIS land . The Doctor was here. There was no time to avoid disgracing himself either, he went paler and was shivering. He gagged and tried to force himself not to, but he ended up vomiting badly anyways. He coughed and felt The Doctors hand rubbing his back. He groaned. He knew this was going to happen and he didn't want it.  
"Leave me alone," The Master spat. He had a hand over his mouth a bit, he could see the Doctor was determined to help him. He had an insane but pissed off look in his eyes. Oh the shame he thought, he refused to let his enemy help him. He though snatched the cloth the Doctor passed him and wiped his mouth, He groaned and closed his eyes, he felt awful and wished The Doctor would go away.  
"Master are you alright?" The Doctor asked him.

The Master smirked as he loved hearing his name. "Say it again? Say my name," He laughed and ended up coughing again. He moaned and shivered again. He hated fact he had to get sick now, he needed to finish dealing with The Doctor. But he was too ill and ended up passing out where he was.

When The Master awoke he was laying in a bed in the TARDIS, if he hadn't been so ill he probably would have thought up a plan to steal the TARDIS but he had no energy and was feeling way more terrible than earlier. He was dizzy and feverish. He felt that there was a cool cloth on his head. He had a nasty headache and just lay there.  
He knew the Doctor would be trying to help him, he rolled on his side feeling miserable and hoped The Doctor would leave him to rest. Despite not wanting help he was glad for a bed at least, But he would rather not admit that to the Doctor.

He narrowed his eyes seeing a glass of water by his bed. He really was trying hard what a fool The Master thought. He picks up the glass of water and slowly drinks some. It seemed to sooth his aching throat a little. He did need it but wasn't in the mood to admit such things to The Doctor.

**Author Note; Next one should be longer I hope**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Master coughed and glared when the Doctor walked in with soup for him. It annoyed him that The Doctor kept trying. Yet The Doctor doing anything for him to make him feel better could work to his advantage somehow.  
He takes the bowl from him, not fully knowing if he could eat right now, he wonders what he could do to get some amusement out the situation. He just smirks and puts a spoonful of soup in his mouth and smirked.  
He licked his fingers, he wouldn't admit it was tasty. "Too salty," He lent back. He watched for the Doctor expression. He coughed a bit and groaned and lent back and closed his eyes.  
" I'm sorry," The Doctor apologized frowning a little.

The Master grinned a little as he knew he could mess with the Doctor. He ended up finishing the soup but acted like he didn't enjoy it. Though that wasn't that hard considering how sick he felt, Even if it was nice soup.  
Over the next few hours when the Doctor asked him if he needed anything, The Master just demanded various things and made out as if nothing was good enough. He was amused by it all and enjoyed fact he was exhausting the other time lord. He sat in bed and curled up in blankets as he sat back. He sipped at his tea slowly and looked at where The Doctor had fallen asleep in a chair. The Master was bored. Now would be the prefect time to have The Doctor as his prisoner and take over the TARDIS, But he actually didn't feel well enough to go through with such a plan. He wondered if The Doctor through wanting to care for him was actually to stupid to bring him onto the TARDIS. Well least the Doctor could have done was leave him with something to read or watch. He couldn't believe he was meant to lay here and do nothing, He coughed a few times and made his way to a bathroom to go and have a bath. He sighed and closed his eyes once he was sitting in the tub. He washed himself and was thinking how else he could mess with The Doctor for entertainment, He looked bored still.  
"ughh bored," The Master muttered. He slowly got out of the tub when he was clean and he got dry and dressed and lent on the wall.

It took slow stumbling movements and leaning on the wall to slowly get back to the bedroom. He sneezed miserably and coughed again. His body refused to move any faster than what it was. He looked over at the sleeping Doctor shiver. He sighed and tossed a blanket over the Doctor and muttered something about him being an idiot.  
He then lay back in bed, he didn't know why but he found The Doctor slightly attractive. Oh what am I thinking he thought. He shook his head trying to push aside those thoughts and pulled the covers over his head.

"Master?" The Doctor said quietly as he was waking up, he rubbed his eyes and pulled the blanket over himself a bit more.

The Master just grinned a little "I like it when you use my name," he said , He never got tired of hearing The Doctor say his name, especially when it was so pitiful and full of worry like it seemed to be now.  
" Worried about me?"

The Doctor looked at him for awhile longer before saying "Of course I am," He replied. He got up and went and felt the Master's forehead. The Master seizing this opportunity grabbed the Doctor's shirt collar and pulled him forward. He held him there grinning.  
"Well I don't want your pity or help!" The Master sneered. Well maybe he did a little as it was amusing to see the Doctors reactions, and he did like the attention on him. For an ill time lord he still had a little strength to pull him forward. He glared deeply into his eyes. "Can you hear the drums?"  
"No its only you," The Doctor sighed a bit. He looked at The Master. "Now don't waste your energy your ill,"

The Master looked exhausted from that effort, He let the Doctor go causing him to just fall forward onto the bed.  
"Now get up," The Master growled. He felt awkward as soon as the other Time Lord fell onto the bed. He waited for The Doctor to get up before he sighed and mumbled to himself a bit. He tried to ignore the strange feelings of attraction, The Doctor falling onto the bed only seemed to make that worse.

"You pulled me forward and then let go," The Doctor reminded him getting up off the bed. He sighed a little and then sat down in his chair again.

**Author Note ; Ok Enjoy peoples Since I am not big on writing romanace scenes it wont be intensly focused on it  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Master really didn't feel at all well , ended up throwing up again and had tears in his eyes from the misery of it, He just dreaded to think of The Doctor seeing him in tears like this, he just felt so sick and wanted to lay in bed and be left alone. But no the Doctor was constantly making sure he was alright.  
He was still clutching the bucket when The Doctor walked in this time and gently rubbed his back. The Master coughed and ended up getting ashamed more as his stomach lurched and he vomited again. He almost felt like he was choking and unable to breath, he had tears in his eyes that didn't stop falling.  
"Its ok," The Doctor kept telling him softly.

The Master coughed and tried to tell him to go away, But he didn't have the energy and it was getting harder with the more and more attraction he felt for the Doctor, At least he was lucky he hadn't blushed.  
It though had been awhile since he had somebody to comfortingly rub his back when he didn't feel well, Not that he would let many people get away with that.

" G….Go away," The Master rasped, weaker this time, he was running out of energy to even keep this up.  
He coughed a few times and felt the Doctor pull him closer into a hug. He narrowed his eyes a bit and sighed.

"I forgive you," The Doctor told him. He still held the Master and rubbed his back.  
The Master seemed too weak to pull away he shivered a few times and blushed. He gagged a few times and he gave up trying to resist and he closed his eyes. The Master felt drained and he fell asleep with The Doctor comforting him.

When the Master awoke, he held his head and looked around. He still felt horrible. He wondered when he was going to feel better. He saw that The Doctor was asleep with his arms still around him, he blushed feeling awkward by the situation. He knew he was probably wearing the other Time Lord out.  
He just sighed and looked at the ceiling. His body was shivering . Groaning he rubbed his head more and wished that this was going to be over soon. He tried to push the Doctor aside so he could move around a bit.

Doing so though woke the Doctor, The Master looked at him and grumbled "You fell asleep by me," The Master said.

The Doctor went red in the face " I am so sorry… I got tired," He replied. He pulled away and sat up again, he went quiet for awhile as if he didn't know what to say anymore. He looked at the Master again.

The Master chuckled a bit and lent back grinning. He saw how awkward that had made The Doctor feel. He watched as The Doctor got up and left the room and went to go and get some more water for The Master. The Master lent back with a long sigh and rubbed his eyes for a bit, he grunted and curled up in the covers again. He wasn't sure if he could stay awake very long. He kept getting drained easily and low on energy, He was too unwell to handle been awake for very long anyways. He coughed more and has an arm across his face, when The Doctor brought him water he drunk it and then lay back down as he felt so weak and horrible.

The Master suddenly pulled The Doctor forward grabbing his shirt collar. "I'm attracted to you," He admitted.

"wha? What?" The Doctor muttered clearly in shock over what The Master had just told him.

The Master grinned and looked at him, but said nothing more. He still held the Doctor where he was and he wouldn't let go.

**Author Note; More to come soon as I can :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor looked at him and blushed a bit "I love you," He admitted, He was close to The Master only because the Master still was pulling him forward.

The Master seemed pleased and grinned a bit " Kiss me." He demanded. He still held him by his collar.

"But your sick…," The Doctor started.  
That didn't seem to bother the Master though and he grinned "So?" He smirked. He pulled The Doctor forward more and kissed him, causing a bigger blush to form on the other time lords face. The Doctor ended up kissing him back and deeper. The Master smirked seeming more and more pleased, He felt awful but for some reason this was helping a whole lot more. But he found it hard to pull away and wanted to stay like this with The Doctor forever.

The Master though became so ill over the next few weeks that he was barley awake and ended up staying asleep for nearly a whole week. When he was awake during that time, he barely seemed to make sense when he spoke. He was so unwell he had been unable to barely keep down anything the Doctor gave him. Which had caused the Doctor to become quite worried about him. When the Master awoke at the end of those couple of weeks, He found the Doctor was sitting by the bed and was stroking his hair a little.

The Master mumbled something and rolled on his side and he coughed a bit. "Doctor," He rasped. He had no energy to react much or be a crazed evil person. He looked quite pale and just waited for The Doctor to speak and stayed quiet. He had gotten worse it seemed. He saw that The Doctor looked very stressed and worried about him. The Master figured he must have been sicker than he thought over the last few weeks.

"H….How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked. He had an arm around The Master and was trying hard not cry. But he did end up in tears and held The Master close. "Please don't die on me… We are the last ones left."

The Master just coughed a few times " I feel brilliant," He said sarcastically. He was starting to get grumpy with feeling this way.  
"And don't cry," he grumbled. He lay a hand on the Doctors cheek being more gentle then he usually would be though. He hugged The Doctor again and closed his eyes. His head was pounding badly still.

Oh go away headache he thought bitterly. His headache was making it harder to think than normal.

The Master soon saw that The Doctor had calmed down. The Doctor was now his but not in ways he had originally intended. He seemed glad of this and saw The Doctor get up to get the Master more soup. The Master groaned. He hoped this time he could eat, but he was also getting quite bored of eating soup, But he knew there wasn't much else he could eat when sick. He knew as soon as he was better that he was going to eat something other than soup. He sighed and sat up when The Doctor brought him soup, which The Master ate very slowly.

The Doctor sat down and seemed to be watching The master warily as if hoping that the Master was able to eat better this time. The Master put the bowl aside when he had eaten as much as he could. He coughed a few times and moaned and rubbed his head. The Time Lord felt really awful still. He wasn't even sure what kind of sickness this was. As it wasn't easy to cope with and just made him wish that it would be over easily.

"I'll be fine," The Master grumbled "Didn't think you would cry so much over me,"

"I Care about you," The Doctor replied. He hugged him again and his eyes had gotten red from so much crying and there were dark circles under his eyes also.

The Master lay down and closed his eyes more. He hoped that he would feel better soon, then he wouldn't have to go through the torture of staying in bed, or causing The Doctor to cry as much as he had been.

**Author Note; Ok decided to post another today. But next one tomorrow If i can or soon as I can**


	5. Chapter 5

The Master lay there and sighed a bit. Oh how he wished what ever illness this was would just go away. He really was getting grumpy with it. He felt horribly unwell. He grumbled and sat up when The Doctor passed him a book to look at , At least he would have something to do this time. He still was making The Doctor do everything for him.

"Doctor," The Master called after awhile, He sounded like he was complaining. He waited for the Doctor to walk in.

"Yes?" The Doctor said coming back into the room again and looked at him.

The Master looked at him "I'm cold,"

"I'll get you more blankets.. was sure you had enough." The Doctor did look half confused.  
The Master just smirked a little and looked at him and shook his head " No hug me," he demanded. He watched as The Doctor seemed to sigh and sit down on the bed and hug him closer for warmth. The Master lent forward and kissed him more and was grinning a bit. The Doctor still blushed but held him back. The Master did seem to be enjoying it though. He didn't seem to care if he was sick, if he hadn't been the type of guy he was, he might have actually been concerned he could get the other Time Lord sick too. But he didn't care and just held him closer and closed his eyes. The Doctor though he loved The Master had no choice when The Master said he didn't care that he was sick. The Master still stayed closer to The Doctor for warmth and was grinning a bit.

He fell asleep and when he awoke later on he was glad that his headache wasn't as bad even if he still felt somewhere close to awful. He was beginning to think regeneration would be an easier way out of this, Though he didn't feel like doing so, and he knew he could recover from this and didn't want to waste his regeneration energy.

"Hey how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked him.

"I am alright, Still awful… But think headache is going away at least, " The Master said weakly and was sounding like he was losing his voice a bit. Great The Master thought. Last thing he wanted was to loose his voice and not talking as much would be annoying. He coughed a few times and rubbed his aching throat and closed his eyes. "Ek," He grumbled. He watched as the Doctor wiped his forehead and passed him a glass of water, The Master drunk the water slowly and lent back into his pillows, he saw that the book he had been reading was by the bed, he lent over and picked it up.

**Author Note - Might finish in few chapters time**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Master seemed quite glad when he was finally feeling better, He knew The Doctor was exhausted from looking after him so he took over the controls of the TARDIS, as usual he was quite rough.

"Hey be careful," The Doctor said watching him , he sat down in a seat and had just woken up and he rubbed his eyes a little. "You better be taking us to Cardiff , We need to stop there,"

The Master grinned "Yeah ,Yeah." He walked over to him and kissed him and was smirking. He actually realised he was glad the Doctor hadn't gotten sick as he didn't want to spend any more time doing nothing. The Doctor just kissed him back deeper.

"I'm glad your feeling better," The Doctor replied, He smirked a little " But don't get distracted from flying hah?"

The Master went back to flying, He just smirked and didn't say much. He still had that annoying sound of drums in his head, But he was happy the Doctor loved him. He wasn't sure he could stop being evil and insane, but he knew the Doctor would try change him. He wasn't sure if that bothered him anymore or not. The Master put some music on and he danced around as he flicked controls flying the TARDIS.

The Doctor laughed a bit and also helped he fly The TARDIS, he only wished the Master wasn't so rough with his ship.  
"Allons-y!"

The Master just shook his head a bit not understanding why the Doctor said that, but he seemed to enjoy travelling with the Doctor more than he actually thought he would. He didn't seem to feel as trapped as he thought he would, though that would depend how restrained the Doctor kept him in future. He sung along to the music and still danced around. He did seem truly happy for a good reason for once as he was in love with The Doctor.

FINISHED

**Author Note; Finished this a chapter shorter than thought I would but anyways hope you enjoyed, I had fun with this.**


End file.
